


Deep

by lecherous_portmanteau



Series: TWD [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Fanart, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rickyl, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>P L E A S E:<br/>DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)<br/>DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.<br/>NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.<br/>Thank You.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fade Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324953) by [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost)




End file.
